YuGiOhHoles rewrite
by Shamanic Necro-neko
Summary: I don't own either of these things and don't take credit for what the original authors have done. I'm kinda new at this- so help me if I've done something wrong. Thanxs


Part one – The place Egypt  
1 This camp was like nothing else I had ever seen- of course, it did remind the Priest of the deserts of Egypt. In the summer the shade can reach up to ninety five degrees. Priest did point out to me early on that he would have loved for the shade to have been that cool; he was tired of living in the head of ancient Egypt.  
The Warden- the woman who owned all the shade, reminded me of Priest's ancient life. She was foul tempered and easy to upset. Something that would could find in his past...  
Out on the lake- that is, the dirt and sand bottom that was the lake, there are all manner of poisonous things. Scorpions and rattlesnakes are some of the unpleasantries that you could find hiding under the rocks, hoping to get some shade.  
Those animals are a lot like people-if you don't bother them...they wont' bother you...usually.  
And like people, if they do get a hold of you, you won't necessarily die...usually.  
I've even heard that some people try and get bitten. It saves them a couple days from digging those blasted holes out on the "lake". But, they do run the risk of dying.  
The one thing I learned...above all else...was never get bitten by a yellow-spotted lizard. You will always die a slow, painful dearth...always. Of course, you could also die a slow painful death as a tomb robber being impelled on wooden pole...but I won't go into that here.  
If you do get bitten, you can't do anything about it. So you might as well lie in the sun and burn to death because, to put it bluntly-you're going to Osiris.  
  
You're thinking to yourself: Why on Earth would anyone in their right minds want to go there? Well, I know that because I had my mou hitori no boku creep into your mind. But really, I didn't have much of a choice on whether I was to go or not! This camp was for bad boys.  
If you take a bad boy, like...like Kura for example...and make him dig a hole every day in the hot sun...he will be a good boy, which is a lie if you ever met Kura, but that wasn't my point?  
I was given the choice. The judge told me I could either go to jail, or be flown over to the US to go to this camp.  
I've never been to camp before.  
  
2  
I wasn't the only one on the bus...but I felt so alone. I sat in the back next to Mokuba, who looked like he was going to cry. Marik sat far ahead of us and Yugi and Ryou sat in the front of the bus. The guard sat up in the front by the driver, he was watching us and had a gun in his lap. I could tell that inside Ryou Kura wanted to grab it.  
All of us were handcuffed to the armrests of the chairs. It's not like I was going to get up and run away, heck no! I was too smart to scorch myself down like that. I just waited slowly and looked out the window.  
My backpack, along with Marik's, Mokie's, Ryou's, and Yugi's were all piled in the seat ahead of Ryou and Yugi. Mine contained all the things I thought I'd need. Toothbrush, toothpaste, a box of paper to send letters to Ishizu and my deck. Ishizu had made me promise that I'd write here letters every week telling her about all the fun stuff that I'd be doing at this camp.  
I looked out the window of the bus. There really wasn't that much to see compared to Japan. Mostly a bunch of fields. Ahead of me Marik laughed. "The United States doesn't seem like much to look at."  
"I doubt that a tomb would be much to look at either," I said.  
"It's not, but at least it's home." Marik said slowly.  
It was a long bus ride to the middle of nowhere and this bus wasn't air-conditioned. I was wearing my favorite black shiny pants, my tight black long-sleeve, white trench coat and various numbers of arm and leg buckles. I looked over at Mokuba he was wearing a loose cotton shirt with jeans. Ahead of me, Marik was in a black tank-top and his khaki cargo pants. Farther ahead of me, Ryou was wearing a loose white cotton shirt and pale jeans too. Yugi seemed like the only one who shared in my pain of hot clothes. He had on black pants and his leather shirt. Today had just seemed like the kinda day to wear that.  
Ishizu and I had decided to pretend that I was going off to some duel camp the way that I used to. But somehow that didn't help me at all.  
When I was little I played a lot with stuffed animals, pretending that the animals were going to camp. Camp Fun and Games I had called it. Sometimes they played games like soccer with marbles or go through an obstacle course.  
Now I was trying to pretend I was going to Camp Fun and Games... but... I wasn't sure that it would be the same. Maybe I could make some more friends here... or swim in the lake...  
I pulled myself from the chair; I was sticky with sweat and felt nasty. Mokuba's head was nodding to sleep in the heat and I hoped that at least my friends here would support me like they did at school.  
I didn't have very many friends at home- Sure a lot of people looked up to me as the rich, CEO of Kaiba Corp, but they weren't really my friends. I was an extremely tall, high school student at Domino High. People often teased me about my size, even teachers made fun of me.  
On the last day of school the teacher in my home room math class had done a problem that used ratios. She had chosen me and Yugi Motou- the tallest and one of the smallest kids in the school. She measured me and then Yugi, comparing the two of us- She wrote the ratio on the board, 1:3, unaware how awful that made me feel. And to make matters worse she decided to measure Yugi without his hair then rewrote the ratio of the board, 1:4...  
I was so mad.  
We were arrested later that night. 


End file.
